


TODO O NADA

by YonaSakuraAkatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaSakuraAkatsuki/pseuds/YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: Para los hermanos Kuran, era el día más importante de sus vidas, por fin unirían su vida al lado de la persona que más amaban, el Consejo Vampírico estaba gustoso ahora que Kaname Kuran, Rey de los Vampiros formaría el Lazo de Sangre con Yuuki Kuran, los Vampiros que habían estado en Letargo habían sido despertados, por lo cual el número de Vampiros se habia incrementado.Después de la batalla contra Rido Kuran, los Cazadores habían mermado mucho y después de 20 años, apenas si podían controlar a las sanguijuelas, lo peor… no tenían Presidente y Cross Kaien se habia autoimpuesto hacia dos años, por lo tanto los Vampiros habían estado haciendo de las suyas, sin embargo muchos aun albergaban la esperanza de que ultimo de los Kiryuu siguiera con vida y regresara a tomar el puesto que le habia sido otorgado desde el día de su nacimientoAfortunadamente para todos los Cazadores, Kiryuu Zero habia regresado y no lo habia hecho solo, ahora los Cazadores tenían de su lado a lo que más temían los Vampiros y esta vez los Cazadores los detendrían por completo, dejando a los Reyes en total Vergüenza.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Kiryuu Zero
Kudos: 22





	TODO O NADA

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de cada uno de sus creadores. La historia es 100% mía
> 
> DEVIL MAY CRY: Capcom  
> Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino

CAPITULO ÚNICO  
TODO O NADA

Habían pasado 20 años desde que Zero dejo la Academia Cross, en todo ese tiempo habia vivido en Inglaterra y era tiempo de regresar a La Asociación de Cazadores, sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaría, seguramente Yagari, Kaito y Sayori querrían matarlo por desaparecer sin decir ninguna palabra. Cross Kaien sería una piedra en su zapato y seguramente el muy maldito no le cedería su puesto por las buenas y finalmente estaban Kaname y Yuuki Kuran ambos hermanitos no estarían nada contentos al patearle el maldito trasero a Cross y mucho menos estarían contentos al llevarles un regalito muy especial que sabría odiarían, pero sin duda y ciertamente, le venía valiendo un soberano cacahuate.

-esa hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo intenso en tus ojos no auguran nada bueno-

-tienes razón, al parecer voy a divertirme-

-¿enserio no quieres que te acompañe?-

-no, esto debo resolverlo yo mismo, ya después harás tu entrada como te gusta -

-¿crees que con estos pequeñines entre mis brazos me haga algo?-

-papá, mamá, saben que yo te ayudaría a proteger a mis hermanitos de quien sea, no me importa si son conocidos de mamá-

-no te preocupes Evan, ni tu padre ni yo permitiríamos que algo malo les pase, en cuanto a Yagari no lo sé, no sé si la mala influencia de Cross haya hecho mella en él o en Kaito, incluso en Yori -

-¿entonces si me amas?-

-por esta vez ganas, si, te amo, te amo demasiado y es por eso que prefiero primero hablar con ellos, solo cuida de nuestros hijos, de lo demás me encargo yo-

-de acuerdo, estaremos en la mansión, pero si llego a sentir una leve pisca de peligro o presiento que tu vida corre peligro, iré sin importarme que sean cazadores-

-eso ya lo sé-

-hey chicos, ya está el portal conectado a la nueva mansión, Zero tu motocicleta ya está lista, tus armas también-

-muchas gracias Kirye, vámonos-

Todos en aquel lugar asintieron, habían pasado 20 años desde que Zero habia llegado a sus vidas, 20 años en los cuales sus vidas habían cambiado radicalmente en todo sentido y sobre todo Zero habia regresado a la vida, ya no se sentía solo, tenía a su propia familia, habia encontrado al esposo perfecto aunque al principio habia sido difícil lidiar con él y sus mañas, pero la llegada de su primer hijo después de 4 años de estar juntos habia bastado para que su estúpido marido cambiara por completo o al menos “casi por completo”, Evan de 16 años ahora, habia sido lo que ambos necesitaban en sus vidas y aquello solo confirmo que su destino era estar juntos, y con sus nuevos retoños de tan solo 3 meses habian estrechado mucho más los lazos familiares con todos, Si en definitiva su vida era feliz y perfecta.

Pero, siempre hay un “PERO”, los vampiros habían comenzado a salirse de control incluso en Europa y otros lugares, lo que le decía que las cosas en la Asociación de Cazadores estaban muy mal, por eso habia mandado a que investigaran que estaba pasando, las cosas ciertamente estaban muy mal, Cross Kaien se habia adjudicado el título de Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, por lo tanto dejaba que los Kuran hicieran lo que querían y los Cazadores no podían ir en contra de las reglas o eran ejecutados, por ellos nuevamente la Corrupción en la Asociación debía ser detenida de una vez y por todas, ¿pero que lo habia llevado a tomar la decisión de regresar y tomar el Cargo que le fue concedido desde su nacimiento?, muy fácil, tenía solo 5 meses de gestación cuando un par de vampiros lo habían atacado a él y a su hijo, afortunadamente su cuñado estaba cerca y evito que les pasara algo, pues en su estado, toda su energía era tomada por sus bebes y su hijo aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra dos sangrepura y protegerlo al mismo tiempo.

Estaba por demás decir que su esposo habia enfurecido, pero sabía cómo controlarlo, así que cuando averiguaron que sucedía, no dudo en tomar su decisión. Tomaría el cargo que le correspondía para detener a los Vampiros, pues no dejaría que más gente inocente fuera dañara y toda su familia habia estado de acuerdo.

Todos habían pasado por el portal, Zero beso la frente de sus tres hijos y a su esposo le dio un beso en los labios

-me voy, regresare más tarde… Evan no dejes que tu padre haga estupideces-

-ok mamá-

-ya no hago estupideces, deberías de confiar un poco más en mi cariño-

-eres un bruto cuando se trata de nuestro vínculo-

Todos habían reído a carcajadas, viendo como Zero arrancaba su motocicleta y se perdía entre el aquel sendero

…..ASOCIACIÓN DE CAZADORES…..

-Yagari sensei, en 2 días se cumple el plazo para que Cross tome por completo el cargo de Presidente-

-ya lo sé Kaito, pero no podemos hacer nada, la Ley de los Cazadores es clara, si alguien toma la Presidencia durante un duelo, solo el Legitimo sucesor tiene 2 años para recuperar el cargo, de lo contrario aquel que haya vencido en el duelo ostentara el cargo de forma definitiva-

-maldita sea y en 20 años no pudimos encontrar a Zero-

-Cross solo espero a que Yagari-sensei estuviera herido para llevar acabo el duelo y poder quedarse con el Cargo-

-así es Sayori, jamás pensé que Cross nos traicionaría de esa forma-

……….

Cross se encontraba en la oficina principal junto a Kaname y Yuuki, estaban viendo los ajustes finales para llevar acabo la Boda de los hermanos Kuran un día después del evento oficial del Nombramiento de Cross, y para el colmo de todo, aquella Boda se llevaría a cabo en la Asociación de los Cazadores, para terminar de restregarles en la cara que ahora servían a los Vampiros

-quiero que todas las rosas estén frescas y que las Cazadoras hagan la fila de guardia para Yuuki-

-Me parece muy buena idea Kaname, también estaba pensando que el perímetro sea vigilado por los Cazadores de Elite-

-muy bien Cross, todo salió perfecto, ahora que los Cazadores están bajo su mando ya no podrán hacer daño a los nuestros-

-es lo mejor, siempre he estado de su lado Kaname-kun y siempre voy a cuidarlos-

Mientras Yuuki sonreía de forma altanera, el rugir de una motocicleta se hizo presente así como el frenado brusco que esta habia hecho, además la energía desprendida por la persona que habia llegado, habia llamado la atención de Kaname y de Cross, haciendo que estos se levantaran y se asomaran por la ventana

A través de esta podían ver a una persona vestida con unos pantalones ajustados de piel completamente blancos, una polera ajustada sin mangas y cuello de tortuga negra, botas a media pantorrilla negras y guantes negros, aquella persona estaba sobre la motocicleta y aun no se quitaba el casco, por lo que ignoraban quien podía ser.

El poder de aquella persona habia llamado también la atención de los demás cazadores incluyendo a Yagari, Kaito y Sayori, por lo cual muchos habían comenzado a salir y a ponerse en guardia, pues el poder y aura de esa persona era extraña

Cross y Kaname pusieron atención en la Espada que esta persona llevaba en su espalda, así como otras armas, por lo que salieron a ver que sucedía y ver quien era aquella persona

El motor habia sido apagado y Zero solo esperaba tranquilamente, al ver que por la puerta principal se habían hecho presentes los Hermanos Kuran y Cross, bajo de la motocicleta poniendo a todos en un estado de alerta

-vaya que recibimiento he tenido, no me imaginaba que el Rey de las Sanguijuelas saliera a recibirme junto a la perra de su hermana y el lameculos de Cross-

Aquella voz les era muy conocida a todos los presentes y cuando aquella persona se quitó el casco, todos se quedaron de pierda, los Cazadores porque no podían creer que por fin el último de los Kiryuu habia aparecido, Cross porque no podía maldecir su suerte, habia estado a solo dos días de obtener el control total de la Asociación y Kaname y Yuuki porque el cazador se veía sumamente hermoso, pero Kaname estaba aún más como piedra por el poder del Cazador… Kiryuu no era un Nivel E, el joven ya no era un Vampiro, ¿Qué diablos era ahora?

-vaya que se han quedado mudos, pero, ¿me podrían decir que mierda hacen aquí dos putos Vampiros?- 

La mirada de Zero era feroz, su ceño fruncido, así como el asco en sus palabras habia sacado a todos del shock inicial, Yagari, Kaito y Sayori sonreían al igual que todos los Cazadores al ver que Kiryuu Zero se estaba presentando ante ellos como lo que era, el Verdadero Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores

Cross, Kaname y Yuuki estaban completamente ofendidos por las palabras dichas por Kiryuu ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy imbécil a hablarles así?

-miserable y asqueroso nivel D, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma?, olvidas que estas ante los Reyes del mundo Vampírico y qué nos debes obediencia, además de que deberías estar agradecido conmigo y con Kaname ya que bebiste de nuestra preciada sangre para no caer en la locura de la sangre-

Yuuki se habia acercado a Zero para abofetearlo, pero el chico habia detenido su mano 

-te faltan muchos años y poder para poder ponerme una mano encima estúpida vampiresa- el crujir de los huesos de Yuuki así como el grito que habia soltado era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar- en primer lugar me vale una mierda quien seas-

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Suéltame, me duele!-

-en segundo lugar, le recuerdo que usted no es nadie para gritarme u ofenderme-

-¡Kaname, ayúdame!-

-y en tercer lugar, no olvide que soy un Cazador y fácilmente puedo matarle-

Zero habia levantado con facilidad a Yuuki del suelo para lanzarla de una patada hacia un lado del bosque, pero Kaname habia salido de su trance para atraparla

-¡duele, duele, Kaname, me duele mucho…!-

-cálmate Yuuki, solo bebe de mi sangre y la fractura sana…- Kaname pudo observar con furia que el brazo de Yuuki no estaba, miro hacia atrás y pudo ver que Zero aun lo sostenía

-qué asco- Zero habia arrojado a un lado el brazo de Yuuki- ¿alguien tiene un pañuelo para limpiar mi pantalón? No quiero la sangre de esa perra en mi ropa-

-aquí tiene Presidente Kiryuu- una jovencita se habia acercado rápidamente a Zero, extendiéndole un pañuelo, Zero lo habia tomado para limpiar las gotas de sangre que habia caído en su pantalón- siento que tu pañuelo se haya ensuciado con esta mugrosa sangré-

-no se preocupé presidente, lo quemare enseguida-

-¿Presidente?, aquí el único Presidente soy yo-

-se equivoca Cross, desde mi nacimiento el cargo me fue otorgado, soy el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores por nacimiento y si no me equivoco llegue dos días antes de que se cumpliera el límite de tiempo para cederle mi puesto-

-maldito malagradecido, no dejare que tomes algo que no es tuyo y mucho menos te perdonare por lo que le has hecho a mi preciosa hija-

Cross no habia terminado de desenvainar a su Welding cuando Zero ya estaba frente a él y de un solo puñetazo en la cara lo habia mandado varios metros a estrellarse al bosque

-maldito Kiryuu, te aseguro que esto no se quedara así, querías guerra contra los vampiros, pues la tendrás, tú y tus Cazadores morirán, serán exterminados de la faz de la tierra-

-has lo que quieras, te aseguro que al final los tendré de rodillas ante mí-

Kaname se habia convertido en un montón de murciélagos para salir de ahí, Yuuki estaba seriamente lastimada y regenerar su brazo era más difícil, Cross solo se limitó a seguir a Kaname, lo alcanzaría en la Mansión Kuran

Por su parte todos los Cazadores se habían quedado sorprendidos de la fuerza del último de los Kiryuu pero Yagari no era tonto, el poder y la presencia de su estúpido hijo-pupilo le era muy conocida, Zero miro hacia donde estaba Yagari, el ceño fruncido y aquel mirar le decían que tal vez ya se habia dado cuenta de lo que realmente era ahora, definitivamente su padre era muy inteligente 

-¿Qué te hizo regresar pupilo estúpido?-

Todos miraron a Yagari y después miraron a Zero, ellos también estaban intrigados, además ahora recordaban que su aura era lo que los habia hecho salir ¿Qué le habia pasado al Kiryuu?

-un ataque por parte de dos sangrepura en Europa, además de un informe de constantes desapariciones en otros continentes-

-una guerra contra los Vampiros no nos conviene, Cross y Kuran se han asegurado de eliminar a aquellos que les hacían frente, ¿Cómo piensas que ganaremos Zero?-

-ingresemos, tenemos mucho que hablar… los Generales de Elite que aun queden, preséntense-

Solo Andros, Zarena y Marcus quedaban, por lo visto Cross en verdad había eliminado a los demás

-veo que solo quedan ustedes-

-así es Zero, ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?- Andros era uno de los que tenían mayor experiencia en combate y magia, en especial la magia, seguramente por eso Cross no habia podido con él, pues no era fácil de hacerle bajar la guardia

-necesito que comiencen a organizar a los Cazadores, Andros llama a todos los Cazadores que estén en misiones, evalúa el poder y potencial de cada uno, con esa información Zarena comenzara a formar los escuadrones de acuerdo a tu información, Marcus lleva a los herreros que aún quedan vivos a la antigua Forjadora y comiencen a prepararla-

-no tengo problema en hacerlo Zero, ¿pero porque la antigua Forjadora?, las armas las brinda el material madre-

-sellare la Caldera, y las nuevas armas serán diferentes, sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero pronto sabrán porque he tomado esta decisión, necesito hablar primero con Yagari y después de informarle todo lo que ha sucedido, les informare a ustedes, solo confíen en mi-

Todos los cazadores habían asentido, después de todo Kiryuu habia regresado y no solo eso, era más fuerte y no era un Vampiro, Yagari y Zero fueron a la sala de la barrera, Zero no quería que los tomaran por sorpresa, además habia notado que la barrera no era antivampiros seguramente Cross solo habia puesto una barrera simple y no se equivocó, al llegar al lugar Yagari pudo notar que Zero habia sacado una piedra color roja de un pequeño saco que llevaba entre las manos y la puesto en el altar que servía para alzar las barreras.

Zero coloco la piedra derramando unas cuantas gotas de su sangre, a lo cual la piedra habia reaccionado y brillado intensamente, el lugar se habia sacudido por el tremendo poder de la barrera, todos habían sentido una corriente eléctrica atravesarles ¿Qué rayos era ahora Kiryuu como para poder poner una barrera de tal poder y magnitud? 

-esa barrera solo la usan los demonios ¿Qué paso en estos 20 años Zero?, después de derrotar a Rido desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno-

-es verdad, solo la usan los demonios, es una barrera antivampiros, mucho más poderosa de la que suelen usar los Cazadores y aquel día no desaparecí, un imbécil me llevo sin mi consentimiento-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

Zero se acercó a una de las ventanas, la abrió para que ingresara un poco de aire y se sentó al filo de esta, Yagari solo se recargo en la pared esperando a que Zero le contara lo que habia sucedido

-unas semanas antes del ataque de Rido a la Academia, fui al pueblo a eliminar a unos niveles E, ahí me encontré con un Cazador y una criatura que nunca antes habia visto en toda mi vida-

-¿cuál es el nombre del Cazador?-

-Dante Sparda…- 

Yagari habia dejado caer el cigarrillo que estaba en su boca y su único ojo se habia abierto totalmente, ¿acaso Zero habia conocido a uno de los hijos del Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda?

-¿Sparda?-

-si… estoy Casado y Vinculado con él, es mi Alma gemela-

-¿Qué?-

-tenemos un hijo de 16 años y un par de gemelos de tres meses, Ichiru y Michael-

-¿Cómo?-

-que estoy casado y tengo hijos… tienes un Yerno y tres nietos- Yagari no podía creer lo que Zero le estaba diciendo, y no era para menos ¿Cómo rayos Zero podía tener hijos? ¿Acaso los habia adoptado?- y no, no son adoptados si es lo que estás pensando, nacieron de mi… soy un Portador…-

Zero se rio, jamás se hubiera imaginado en toda su vida ver aquella cara de confusión en Yagari, el pobre hombre se habia quedado sin palabra alguna, agradecía que no se hubiera desmayado, aunque ciertamente hubiera sido divertido, las expresiones de su padre eran ciertamente graciosas pero bueno no lo culpaba, le habia soltado la bomba sin anestesia y el pobre hombre aún estaba desconcertado

-YO MATO A ESE CABRON DE MIERDA, SE ATREVIÓ A SECUESTRARTE Y ME HIZO ABUELO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, NI SIQUIERA ESTÁN CASADOS COMO SE DEBE, ¿ESE MALDITO CABRON NO PUDO PEDIRME TU MANO EN MATRIMONIO?, ES DEMONIO MUERTO, VOY A DESPELLEJARLO VIVO, LO QUEMARE, LO CASTRARE…-

Zero soltó una pequeña risita, definitivamente ese era su padre, por otro lado Dante habia sentido una pequeña descarga eléctrica y sin duda sabía que su suegro iba a tratar de matarlo, así que sería mejor buscar un buen regalo que lo pusiera feliz y de su lado

-supongo que puedo pedirle a Vergil que mande hacer una buena escopeta, una de muy alto calibre, así como una espada…-

Si esa era la reacción que habia esperado por parte de su padre, iba a cortarle el pene a Dante, solo esperaba que su esposo se defendiera bien y no dejara que le arruinaran su paquete o de lo contrario ¿Quién iba a darle tanto placer y tal vez otro hijo más? 

…..FLASHBACK…..

Zero habia terminado con su misión, habia sido fácil y también le habia servido para despejar un poco su mente, después de todo lo necesitaba, Ichiru lo estaba provocando demasiado y con la muerte de Shizuka su esperanza de salvarse se habia ido

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no habia reaccionado a tiempo, aquella cosa habia salido de la nada y lo habia golpeado mandándolo a estrellarse a una de las paredes

-¿pero qué mierda es esa cosa?- aquella criatura lo habia vuelto a atacar, pero esta vez habia esquivado el golpe y habia logrado subir a su brazo corriendo para darle un tiro en la cabeza, pero aquella criatura no habia muerto

-es un demonio y esa arma no lo destruirá, mejor vete de este lugar niño, porque vienen más-

Zero habia fruncido el ceño, pero era cierto vio como otros demonios comenzaban a aparecer y aquel hombre habia desenfundado dos pistolas, y habia comenzado a eliminarlos fácilmente. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, Dante noto que los demonios iban por el chiquillo, pero le sorprendió la forma en la que el peliplata luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que le vio desenfundar una Katana y pronunciar algunas palabras que reconoció con facilidad

-¿así que sabe usar magia? Eso es interesante-

Sin ni siquiera voltear, Dante solo disparo hacia atrás para eliminar a otro demonio, Zero habia comenzado a degollar a los demonios que se le acercaban y sin duda Date habia comenzado a perderse en la apariencia y aroma del joven, un aroma suave a Lavanda y Lirios… su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sentir el aroma de la sangre del peliplata y entonces todo quedo claro para Dante

-Lavanda… Lirios… ¡mierda!… ¡ese niño es mi Alma Gemela…!-

Zero tenía un leve rasguño en la mejilla, pero solo eso habia bastado para Dante, quien habia corrido hasta donde estaba Zero para comenzar a eliminar a todos los demonios, Zero estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de aquel hombre pues en un solo instante habia destruido a todos los demonios

-¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?-

Dante revisaba a Zero, sin darse cuenta que el chico comenzaba a enfadarse, Zero se alejó bruscamente de él y eso no le gusto para nada a Dante y mucho menos a su parte demoniaca

-soy un Cazador de Vampiros, se defenderme solo y no necesito que me andes revisando-

Zero se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar, pero Dante no le dejaría irse tan fácilmente, después de todo era su pareja y al parecer era toda una fiera

-espera- Dante lo habia tomado del brazo- pueden parecer más demonios, no dudo que seas capaz de cuidarte, pero estos eran de poca monta, eran cucarachas en comparación a los otros que comenzaran a aparecer-

-¿Qué?-

-mi nombre es Dante Sparda y soy Cazador de Demonios, soy un Cambion por eso puedo detectarlos-

-¿un Cambion?-

-un hombre mitad demonio y mitad humano, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kiryuu Zero…- Zero no sabía porque le habia contestado, es más, normalmente le valdría un comino y se alejaría, pero algo de ese hombre llamaba su atención, era bastante alto y su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido, tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos y su aroma a Madera y whisky era una mezcla reconfortante para el

-llevas un tenue olor a vampiro-

Zero dejo de mirarlo y agacho su mirada, a Dante no le gusto aquello, por lo cual tomo el rostro de Zero con mucho cuidado y junto sus frentes, en la mente de Dante habían aparecido todos los recuerdos de Zero, aquel joven tan hermoso habia sufrido demasiado y el no dejaría que eso siguiera, sin embargo Zero lo empujo y salió corriendo del lugar

Los días que transcurrieron posteriormente fueron una tortura para Dante, pues no habia visto a Zero, así que decidió buscarlo, hasta que encontró su aroma el cual provenía de una Academia, pero al llegar al lugar se estremeció, podía oler la sangre y demasiada ceniza de Vampiro, además habia tres sangrepura, por lo cual al ingresar a la Academia, sentía que algo andaba mal, que Zero corría peligro, todo era un caos, la Academia habia sido atacada, así que solo se interesó y se limitó en buscar a Zero, cuando lo encontró el chico habia acabado con un sangrepura, estaba muy lastimado y pudo sentir como otro sangrepura se acercaba, por lo cual tomo a Rebellión y la blandió para levantar el escombró y una espesa nube de polvo

Habia corrido rápidamente para tomar a Zero entre sus brazos, este al verlo solo se habia desmayado, por lo que Dante aprovecho el momento para abrir un Portal y largarse del lugar, solo quería poner a su pareja a salvo

……….

Dante habia ingresado de golpe al Devil May Cry, llamando la atención de Patty, Morrison, Lady y Credo

-¿Dante? O por Dios ¿Qué le paso a ese chico?-

Lady se acercó rápidamente para poder ayudar a Dante y auxiliar al chico que llevaba entre sus brazos, sin embargo y lo que menos se espero fue que Dante le gruñera, no solo eso, sus ojos eran dorados y eso solo significaba que su lado demoniaco habia salido a flote, pero Credo se acercó con lentitud y tomo a Lady de los brazos para alejarla lentamente

-¿Qué sucede?-

-no es buen momento para acercarse a él, Patty, Morrison salgan del lugar lentamente, no se le acerquen-

-¿podrías decirme que mierda está sucediendo?-

-no creo estar equivocado, pero ese chiquillo es el Alma Gemela de Dante, está herido y por lo tanto Dante será agresivo con cualquiera que se le acerque en este momento, lo mejor es salir y esperar a que se calme-

-de acuerdo, ¿pero qué pasa si alguien más viene?-

-yo me quedare a cuidar el lugar-

-de acuerdo, me llevare a Patty ¿vienes Lady?-

-vamos Morrison, mientras tanto le avisare a Trish y a Nero, veremos si podemos avisarle a Vergil-

-bien-

……….

Dante subió a la habitación principal, ciertamente nunca la ocupaba y normalmente estaría sucio y lleno de polvo, pero desde que Patty se habia mudado, el lugar estaba más limpio, pero no fue hasta que Nero, Lady y Trish también se mudaron que el DMC cambio completamente, pues todos lo habían limpiado, habían tirado todo aquello que era viejo y que no servía para nada, habían tenido que llamar a un fumigador, pues las cucarachas ya se habían instalado de forma permanente y eran una asquerosidad, así que una vez que el exterminador de plagas termino con su trabajo, ellos comenzaron con lo demás. 

Habían lavado todo y una vez todo limpio se asombraron, pues era muy grande, el Devil May Cry normalmente solo era visto o visitado en la Planta Baja, donde estaba la mesa de billar, un sillón de tres piezas, una mesita, algunos instrumentos musicales, una pequeña cocineta, un medio baño y el escritorio de Dante, pero al terminar de sacar toda la basura y comenzar a limpiar y despejar los demás pisos, se sorprendieron pues en el primer piso habia una cocina extra, por lo cual la pintaron y amueblaron, habían comprado una hermosa sala y un gran comedor, habia un medio baño, lo cual era bastante bueno, pero al subir al segundo piso, pudieron contar 5 recamaras bastante amplias a decir verdad y cada una tenía su propio baño, el tercer piso tenía otras 5 habitaciones y un enorme balcón y bueno el 4 piso era básicamente una habitación enorme con su balcón, pero increíblemente habia un mini-ascensor el cual habia estado escondido y lleno de cajas, pero ciertamente Morrison tenia los contactos perfectos y el elevador termino funcionando a la perfección.

Aquella remodelación les habia llevado casi medio año, pero ciertamente habia valido la pena. Dante opto por quedarse en la última recamara del cuarto piso, según él, así no le molestarían, pero Patty siempre tenía muy limpia su habitación y ahora en verdad se lo agradecía.

Dante coloco a Zero sobre la cama e ingreso al baño, para llenar la tina, acomodo algunas toallas cerca, regreso a la habitación y saco una playera, era grande por lo cual le quedaría a Zero, regreso una vez más al baño y al notar que la bañera estaba llena, cerro la llave del agua caliente, preparo todo lo necesario y se retiró su gabardina, así como su chaleco y playera, regreso a su habitación, Zero seguía inconsciente, iba a quitarle las prendas cuando llamaron a su puerta, lo cual lo molesto

-perdón que te moleste Dante, sé que Credo dijo que no nos acercáramos, pero traje el botiquín y la Sra. Margaret de la boutique me dejo escoger una pijama, también traje ropa interior, y otro cambio de ropa extra… ¿necesitas ayuda?-

La voz de Patty realmente sonaba apenada, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir la preocupación de la niña, después del incidente con el Demonio Abigail, Patty se habia mudado con su madre, pero las cosas no habían funcionado, Patty habia regresado al orfanato, pero Dante la habia Adoptado, de eso ya habia pasado casi un año

-puedes pasar Patty-

Ella ingreso y le sonrió a su “padre”, se acercó de forma norma y miro al chico que estaba lleno de sangre

-está muy lastimado ¿Qué hacemos?-

-primero hay que lavarlo, para ver las heridas-

-de acuerdo-

Entre Patty y Dante le retiraron la ropa con mucho cuidado, Dante le habia dejado la ropa interior a Zero, ciertamente con la ayuda de Patty pudo lavar mejor el cuerpo de Zero, la pequeña habia salido del baño para que Dante limpiara la zona genital de Zero, una vez listo, lo envolvió en la bata que Patty compro, lo seco y le puso la ropa interior limpia

-sigue sangrando, las heridas son muy profundas, el botiquín no nos servirá, ¿no sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital?-

-no te preocupes Patty, Zero es un Vampiro, le daré a beber mi sangre y eso cerrara sus heridas-

-¿Un Vampiro? ¿Uno de verdad?-

Dante se rio un poco, Patty siempre reaccionaba de forma muy inusual, cualquier persona estaría asustada por los demonios o los vampiros, pero para Patty era algo norma. Dante se habia hecho una pequeña herida en su muñeca para dejar que la sangre cayera en la boca de Zero, poco a popo Patty pudo ver que las heridas se estaban cerrando, hasta que la final no quedaba ni una sola cicatriz

-wow eso fue impresionante-

-es un humano convertido, así que mientras más beba de mi sangre, pronto dejara de ser vampiro y se convertirá en un demonio-

-lo que no entiendo ¿es como un chico tan bonito puede ser tu pareja? Cuando se entere de todas tus aventuras y de lo mujeriego que eres te pateara el trasero Dante-

-y es por eso que no le diremos nada-

-no creo que sea buena idea, pero en fin… hay que ponerle el pijama-

Dante esperaba que Zero le aceptara, porque si el chico lo rechazaba el no sabría qué hacer, en verdad lo quería a su lado, Patty pudo ver varias sonrisas en el rostro de su “padre” así que ella también sonrió

-¿porque un chico y no una chica?-

-nuestra alma gemela puede ser un hombre o una mujer, para los demonios el género no existe-

-pero no podrán tener bebes, los dos son hombres-

-en eso te equivocas Patty, nosotros los demonios podemos dejar preñada a nuestra pareja, aun si esta es hombre, como Zero estará bebiendo de mi sangre hasta convertirse en demonio, eso le ayudara a transformarse en un Portador-

-¿Portador?-

-sí, así se les conoce a los hombres que pueden engendrar, gracias a que su cuerpo crea un vientre-

-¿algo así como el útero?-

-exactamente Patty-

-es muy bonito, así que sus hijos serán lindos, ¿de qué color son sus ojos?-

-son de un hermoso color amatista, son muy bellos-

Dante termino de vestir a Zero y lo metió en la cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas y el edredón, Patty se retiró su habitación, pero oyó el timbre, así que bajo a la planta baja y pudo ver que Credo y su “tío” Vergil eran los que habían ingresado

-¿no te hizo daño?-

-no, Dante me dejo pasar y lo ayude a limpiar a Zero, ahora está descansando con el-

-¿Zero?-

-si ese es el nombre de la pareja de Dante-

-¿mi hermano te dijo que es su pareja?-

-si-

-nunca pensé que aceptaría estar con su alma gemela… vine en cuanto me entere, pero al parecer es verdad, ahora mismo Dante está soltando su energía-

-pues yo no siento nada-

-solo la está dirigiendo hacia nosotros, nos ve como rivales o como amenaza, será mejor irnos, Credo quédate a vigilar, seguramente algunos demonios vendrán con el aroma que empieza a emanar el chico-

-como usted ordene Vergil-

-vamos Patty, te llevare con el anciano y la cazadora, será lo mejor-

-de acuerdo tío Vergil, nos vemos tío Credo-

Los tres salieron del DMC, Credo que quedo cerca, pues era verdad lo dicho por Vergil, los demonios comenzarían a oler el aroma del chico y se acercarían para poder copular con él y era mejor eliminarlos, antes de que Dante se saliera de control o peor aún su demonio.

……….

Dante se habia dado una ducha, habia sentido a su hermano y a Credo, por lo cual inconscientemente habia soltado un poco de su energía, se colocolo un bóxer ajustado y se metió a la cama junto a Zero, lo movió de forma suave para sentarlo en sus piernas y con cuidado retirar una parte de la camisa del pijama, Zero estaba comenzando a emanar su aroma de forma más fuerte, pues estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de Dante, por lo cual era mejor marcarlo, pues no quería que los demonios se acercaran e hicieran algún desastre

Así que dejo fluir por completo su energía, su Devil Trigger se habia hecho presente por completo, por lo cual mordió el hombro de Zero, haciendo que este despertara por el intenso dolor

Zero no sabía que estaba sucediendo, aquel ser que le mordía no le causaba miedo, todo lo contrario, se sentía seguro a su lado, pero dolía demasiado, sin embargo al notar que aquella cosa que lo mordía iba cambiando a rasgos más humanos, dejo de moverse, aquel ser era el hombre que habia conocido cuando lo atacaron los demonios, y ahora recordaba que lo habia salvado en la Academia

Dante dejo de morderlo y lamio la zona lastimada, la marca era profunda y esta emanaba su energía, Zero no entendía nada, Dante lo tenía abrazado de una forma muy cariñosa, se sentía muy cansado por la batalla contra Rido y aunque quería saber que habia sucedió con su maestro y los alumnos de la clase del sol, por alguna extraña razón solo quería estar con ese hombre del cual no sabía nada, solo dejo que sus ojos se cerraran pues necesitaba y deseaba seguir de esa forma con aquel hombre tan extraño. 

Se sentía tranquilo, protegido y era lo único que quería seguir sintiendo por ese momento, ya después de descansar averiguaría que estaba sucediendo, por el momento solo dejaría que esa calidez lo reconfortara

……….Fin Flashback……….

-entonces ¿ese imbécil te tomo solo por qué si?-

-no papá. Dante me llevo a un lugar llamado Fortuna, ahí he vivido durante todos estos años, estuve dormido por casi una semana y Dante durante ese tiempo me estuvo brindando de su sangre, cuando desperté, me explico porque me habia tomado y llevado al DMC, al principio quería regresar y hacia todo lo posible por alejarme de él-

-¿y porque no lo dejaste?-

-poco tiempo después conocí a su hermano Vergil Sparda y el me conto sobre las Almas Gemelas, me dijo que Dante me habia marcado y ligado a su vida, que esa era la forma en la cual los Demonios se “casaban”, pero también me dijo que si lo dejaba, Dante retiraría la marca, pero que el moriría de la tristeza al alejarme de él. 

……….Flashback……….

DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE TITULA: Dante - i'm home

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e82A-6waX6w&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=24

Con licencia para YouTube de  
[Merlin] PONYCANYON

-Zero necesitas saber algo más-

-¿Qué?- 

-lo que Dante omitió sobre las Almas Gemelas-

-¿lo que omitió?-

-Un Demonio le otorga una marca a su Alma Gemela, aquella mordida en hombro, emana la energía Demoniaca de Dante y parte de su aroma, lo que aleja a otros Demonios, esa marca les hace saber que perteneces a alguien, en términos humanos diría que esa marca es tu argolla de Matrimonio, para los Demonios esa es la forma en que nos Casamos, pero también es nuestra debilidad, su nuestra pareja sufre, o es herida, sentiremos el dolor, si nuestra pareja muere, nosotros lo hacemos. Pero también si nuestra pareja nos rechaza, podemos retirar la marca, es decir que si rechazas a Dante, él te dejara ir, la marca se borrara de tu hombro y podrás irte y olvidarte de Dante, pero el morirá de la tristeza por haberte perdido, por haber sido rechazado por la otra mitad de su alma, por eso te pido que le des una oportunidad a esta nueva vida que se te otorga-

-¿me estas pidiendo que me quede con él?-

-sí, te pido que le des una oportunidad, que incluso tú mismo te des una oportunidad de ser feliz, sé que lo que diré no te agradara, pero investigue sobre ti, sobre tu vida, todo lo que has sufrido…-

-no tenías ningún derecho-

-lo tengo, la vida de Dante está en riesgo en todo esto, incluso tu propia vida, ¿crees que esa vampiresa te iba a elegir? Estas muy equivocado Zero- Vergil sabía que sería muy cruel decirle a Zero sus verdades y hacerlo recapacitar, pero era necesario- esa vampiresa no dudo en elegir a su Hermano, se fue con él, ahora están juntos, se entregó a su hermano sin reparo alguno, sin pensar en que te ocurrió, sin pensar si estabas bien, si habías sobrevivido, Yuuki Kuran jamás te amo, como humana siempre estuvo indecisa entre tú y Kuran Kaname, y al final al despertar como lo que realmente era lo eligió a él- todo esto que le decía Vergil, dolía demasiado y más porque Vergil habia abierto una ventana o semi portal que le dejaba ver todo lo que Yuuki y Kaname habían hecho- date una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz, eres afortunado Kiryuu Zero, es muy difícil que un demonio encuentre a su Alma Gemela. En verdad ambos son afortunados, así que por una vez en esta vida, piensa en ti, se egoísta y piensa solo en tu felicidad, estas en todo tu derecho, no seas estúpido al pensar que no mereces esta dicha-

Vergil habia salido de aquella habitación, dejando a Zero anonadado, Modeus lo esperaba afuera al igual que Baul y ciertamente ellos también estaban igual que el chico, jamás en todos sus largos años que llevaban de conocer a Vergil Sparda, le habían escuchado hablar más 5 palabras y mucho menos que hiciera todo lo posible por el bien de su hermano

-ni se les ocurra decir algo-

……….Fin Flashback……….

-pensé en las palabras de Vergil y por primera vez en toda mi vida, decidí quitarme la venda de los ojos, mis padres habían fallecido a manos de Shizuka luchando, tratando de proteger a sus hijos y murieron como los grandes cazadores que siempre fueron, Shizuka me convirtió porque era solo un niño, un niño que aún no era capaz de defenderse de una sangrepura, culparme por la muerte de mis padres, por ser convertido o por la traición de Ichiru fue tonto, me hice un mártir y di por hecho que la felicidad jamás llegaría a mí y que jamás la merecería, pero luego conocí a Yuuki, me enamore de la humana, de su corazón bondadoso, pero Kuran me hacía caer en lo contrario, me recordaba cada vez que podía que jamás la merecería, que lo único que hacía era dañarla, me deje manipular por esos sentimientos… Vergil me abrió los ojos de forma dolorosa y entonces sus palabras tuvieron sentido, y fue cuando quise ser egoísta, quise quedarme con esa felicidad y lo hice. No diré que fue sencillo, los primeros tres meses peleábamos por tonterías, otras ocasiones por enterarme de forma casual de sus ligues, de lo mujeriego que era… por primera vez sentí “celos”, Dante tuvo que lidiar con mi mal genio, mi orgullo y testarudez, no se la deje nada fácil… pero ese imbécil, me demostró amarme, no importo que tanto lo rechazaba o lo mandaba al carajo, incluso recibió varios cariñitos de Bloody Rose y jamás se rindió-

Yagari escuchaba atento y sin duda podía ver un enorme cambio en su hijo, las hermosas amatistas de su pequeño nuevamente tenían brillo, estaban llenas de vida, sonreía y se veía relajado, tranquilo… tal vez no mataría a Dante, solo le daría una pequeña advertencia

-quiero conocer a mis nietos y a ese idiota… aunque no prometo no golpearlo-

-me dará gusto que los conozcas, Evan tiene muchas ganas de conocerlos, prometo regresar mañana no solo con mis hijos y Dante, Vergil quiere conocerte y dado que he regresado para tomar mi puesto como Presidente de la Asociación, los Cazadores tendremos una enorme ventaja sobre los Vampiros-

-¿me estás diciendo que los Demonios harán una alianza con nosotros?-

-sí, no solo porque Vergil sea mi Cuñado, sino porque quieren detener a los vampiros-

-bien-

Ambos sonrieron y salieron de la Cámara de la Barrera, Zero coloco un sello en aquel salón, de esa forma se aseguraría de que nadie más entrara, pues no se fiaba de Cross, la Asociación tenia entradas ocultas y si no se equivocaba, estaba seguro que Cross conocía alguna de ellas

Zero se reunió con Marcus y con el estaban 8 Cazadores expertos en el funcionamiento de la antigua Forjadora, seguramente eran los únicos que quedaban y que sabían cómo encenderla, pues esta usaba un tipo de magia en especifico

-gracias Marcus, también agradezco que hayan venido tan rápido, necesito que enciendan la antigua forjadora, sé que se usa un tipo de magia específica para poder encenderla y otro tipo de magia para comenzar a crear las armas, es por eso que cuando enciendan la Forjadora necesitare que coloquen todas estas esferas, están llenas de energía demoniaca y esta hará que las armas que se forjen puedan destruir a los Vampiros-

Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía Zero era poco, ¿Cómo rayos habia conseguido que los Demonios le brindaran aquellas esferas de energía?, en verdad no sabían que decir, pero fuera lo fuera que hubiera hecho el Presidente Kiryuu Zero, les favorecía en gran medida, porque las armas serian mas fuertes.

-¿Qué pasara con las armas que se han creado con el material madre?-

-Las armas que han sido creadas por el material madre, deberán traerlas los Cazadores una vez que selle la Caldera, las armas deberán dejarse al menos por 5 días dentro del fuego, estas no se derretirán solo tomaran una nueva forma al recibir su nueva energía y podrán usarlas los cazadores nuevamente, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, por la amenaza de Kuran, pero les aseguro que si ellos atacan se llevaran una gran sorpresa-

-bien, no podemos darte la espalda chico, has regresado a tomar el mando y vamos a apoyarte, sabes que los Cazadores te seremos leales, en cuanto Andros envió sus pergaminos mágicos para avisar a todos los Cazadores que habías regresado y que tenían que presentarse, todos enviaron sus respuestas de inmediato, les devolviste la esperanza y su orgullo, también les informo que fueran cuidados al regresar, se les previno de un posible ataque por parte de los Vampiros y no te preocupes el Horno estará listo para mañana y podremos empezar con la creación de las nuevas armas-

-Gracias Marcus-

-Zero esta es la lista de los Cazadores, Sayori me ha ayudado, los he ordenado por edad, rango y nivel, Kaito los está llevando a las salas de entrenamiento, mientras los agrupa de acuerdo a lo que has solicitado-

-Te lo agradezco Zarena, a ti también Sayori, si nos disculpan tengo que ir con los Cazadores, mañana nos veremos a medio día, les daré el aviso a ellos también-

Todos asintieron, ciertamente tener a Kiryuu de vuelta era lo mejor que les habia pasado, no mentirían, estaban un tanto temerosos si se desataba una guerra, pues a comparación de los Vampiros, ellos habían disminuido, les preocupaban los nuevos Cazadores pues por culpa de Cross no habían tenido el entrenamiento que debían, pero ver la serenidad de Zero ante ese problema, también les daba seguridad, probablemente tenía un plan y era probable que este lo hubiera planeado desde antes de llegar a la Asociación, no por nada le habían elegido, Kiryuu Zero era todo un estratega desde los 5 años

……….

Zero ingreso a la sala, todos lo miraron atentamente, saludo a Kaito de forma rápida, sabía que después tendrían tiempo para platicar, subió al estrado y comenzó a hablar para los Cazadores

-sé que para muchos soy un completo extraño, para aquellos que no me conocen soy Kiryuu Zero, el Legitimo Presidente de La Asociación de Cazadores, he regresado para tomar mi cargo y ponerle un alto a los Vampiros, sé que muchos estarán preocupados por esta declaración de Guerra que he iniciado, pero les aseguro que todo estará bien, desde mañana comenzaran a formarse y a entrenarse como debe ser, normalmente un Cazador de Elite entrena a de 3 a 4 estudiantes, pero lamentablemente Cross Kaien hizo que la mayoría de nuestros Cazadores de Elite murieran, sin embargo mañana llegaran otros maestros que les ayudaran en sus entrenamientos, de esta posible guerra no tendrán que preocuparse, solo concéntrense en su entrenamiento, para los Cazadores que ya me conocen y que saben cómo debe manejarse la Asociación, les pediré de su ayuda para para guiar a los otros, hoy más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos y comenzar a levantar nuevamente a nuestra Asociación, así que descansen por ahora, Yagari, Kaito, Sayori, Marcus, Zarena y Andros les darán las instrucciones que se llevaran a cabo, sé que muchos esperan una ceremonia para que tome la Presidencia, pero dadas las circunstancias, omitiremos esto-

Zero bajo del pequeño estrado, todos los Cazadores jóvenes estaban entusiasmados, pero también se encontraban fascinados por la belleza del Nuevo Presidente, habían escuchado que Kiryuu Zero poseía una belleza inusual, cabellos plateados y brillantes como la luna, piel blanca como la nieve y unos hermosos e imposibles ojos color amatista, pero también habían escuchado que era fuerte, el ultimo de su linaje y que era un vampiro transformado y que estuvo por caer al Nivel E, pero que en la batalla contra Rido Kuran se habia convertido en un nivel D, pero ciertamente eso ultimo lo ponían en duda, pues no sentían el aura de un Vampiro, el aura que sentían era el aura de algo más peligroso.

……….

-¿te divertiste?- Dante habia tomado a Zero de la cintura y levantarlo para hacer que el chico enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y Zero simplemente beso a su esposo, para los residentes de la nueva Mansión, aquello ya era algo normal, no porque Dante pudiera pasarse de listo, pues si lo hacía sabía que recibiría un buen golpe de su peliplata, pero aquella demostración de afecto ya era normal.

-solo al principio y fue muy poco, le di un puñetazo a Cross en la cara, y le arranque un brazo a esa estúpida por tratar de abofetearme-Dante habia fruncido el ceño- a Kuran te lo deje intacto, después tuve que comenzar a trabajar, coloque la barrera, hable con mi padre, mande encender la antigua Forjadora y hable con los cazadores, así que debemos estar temprano y a medio día haremos la presentaciones para comenzar a trabajar en la estrategia de defensa –

-¿entonces Kuran se enfrentará a los Cazadores?-

Dante se habia sentado en uno de los sillones y Zero se habia acomodado en las piernas de su esposo, su cuñado Vergil cargaba a Ichiru mientras Nero cargaba a Michael, su hijo Evan habia llegado con una charola de bocadillos y Patty traía Café y Té

-después de dejar a su prometida sin brazo, le declaro la Guerra a los Cazadores y Cross huyo con ellos-

-será divertido, le cobrare muchas a Kuran-

-te aseguro que todos tendrán un poco de diversión, Yagari me entrego algunos documentos y resulta que los reportes de desapariciones son demasiados, creo que Kuran ha estado creando un ejército de niveles E, por lo que pude notar en ellos, olían a sangre humana-

-¿puedo ver el archivo?-

-claro- Zero le entrego el archivo a Credo y este comenzó a leerlo, sin duda incluso habia reportes de Cazadores desaparecidos, así que si habían sido convertidos, serían más peligrosos que los humanos normales

-en esta lista hay reporte de Cazadores, en este caso podríamos capturarlos y si les damos de nuestra sangre podríamos salvarlos, pero los humanos desafortunadamente no podrán ser rescatados, han perdido su alma, lo mejor será acabar con sus vidas y dejar que sus almas descansen en paz-

-lindura ¿cómo quieres que manejemos la situación?-

-los Cazadores están Cansados, su poder lo han usado para proteger a los otros que no han tenido el entrenamiento adecuado, solo sobrevivieron 3 Cazadores de Elite, que tienen más o menos el nivel de poder de mi padre… Andros especialista en Magia, Zarena especialista en Espadas y Katana además de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y Marcus especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y espadas, además esta mi Padre, Yagari es especialista en armas de fuego, Katana, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, magia, prácticamente maneja todo, Kaito se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Katana, Sayori en el uso de magia y medicina, por lo tanto creo que será bueno que solo nosotros actuemos-

-por mí no hay problema cariño-

-¿yo también puedo luchar mama?-

-claro, pero iremos diciendo a quienes atacaran-

-quiero la cabeza de Kuran Kaname, él te daño y eso es algo que no pasare por alto preciosura, su cabeza es mía-

-muy bien, entonces, Dante ira por Kaname, Vergil necesitare que te encargues de Cross, puede parecer inofensivo, pero es realmente fuerte, Nero ocúpate de Takuma pero ten cuidado, nunca supe cuál era su habilidad vampírica, solo sé que maneja muy bien la Katana, Yagari se ocupara de Akatsuki se lo hice saber antes de Salir de la Asociación- Zero les iba pasando las fotografías que le habia pedido a Yagari, para que cada uno supiera cuál era su objetivo- Evan tu iras por Hanabusa, Lady te enfrentaras a Ruka ten cuidado puede usar poderes mentales y jugar con tu cabeza si la dejas-

-no te preocupes, soy muy fuerte en ese aspecto-

-bien… Trish te dejo a Rima ella tiene las mismas habilidades que tu-

-de acuerdo, quiero ver que tan buena es-

-Kat te encargaras de Shikki, Modeus de Seiren, ten cuidado es bastante peligrosa y tengo entendido que puede estar al nivel de un sangrepura, Baul encargarte de los niveles E, Zarena, Marcus y Kaito te ayudaran, Credo capturaras a los Cazadores te ayudara Andros, yo me encargare de Yuuki, una vez que cada uno haya acabado con su oponente, se unirá a Baul y los cazadores que he mencionado para eliminar a los niveles E-

-perfecto, entonces mañana será un largo día-

Todos asintieron y pasaron al comedor, la hora de la cena ya habia llegado, todos estaban conscientes que sería bastante fácil destruirlos, pero Kuran y sus nobles recibirían algo más… recibirían la peor de las humillaciones

Una vez terminada la cena, Dante y Zero llevaron a sus bebes a la habitación que estaba a un lado de la suya, para darles un merecido baño, una vez listos, les pusieron sus pijamitas y Zero los alimento

-la primera vez que alimente a Evan me asuste, pero después me acostumbre y cuando comenzó a comer alimentos sólidos, me sentí algo triste-

-fue realmente lindo que pudieras alimentarlos, normalmente los demonios solo requieren de energía, pero nuestros hijos son afortunados en poder alimentarse de ti, es lo más hermoso que he visto-

-si estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo único a lo que no me acostumbro es que mis pezones quedan adoloridos-

-te amo Zero, no sabes lo importante que te has vuelto en mi vida, sin ti me moriría, no sabría cómo vivir sin ti, por eso cuando Vergil me aviso que esos sangrepura te habían atacado junto a Evan… sentí tanto miedo, estabas embarazado y Evan aún no tiene tanto poder, me odie por no estar a tu lado, por dejarlos solos-

-lo sé, pero tenías una misión, no sabíamos que seriamos atacados, te prometí cuidarme y no ser tan cabeza dura, tenemos a nuestros hijos, a Vergil y a todos los demás, y ahora tendremos a mi padre, a Kaito, a Yori… te aseguro que todos estarán fascinados con Ichiru y Michael, incluso con Evan y te aseguro que todos los cuidaran de ahora en adelante, en especial mi padre, Yagari ya quiere conocerlos-

-eso me tranquiliza… pero espero que con esto que me trajo Vergil, no me muela a golpes-

-creo que te servirá-

Zero y Dante dejaron a sus pequeños en sus cunas y se fueron a su recamara, sin duda habia sido un día bastante largo, Zero ingreso al baño, se daría una ducha con agua caliente pues quería relajarse un poco

Dante ingreso unos minutos después para apreciar la hermosa figura de Zero, sin duda era sumamente hermoso, desde la primera vez que lo vio, la belleza de Zero le habia llamado la atención, era el hombre más “bonito” que habia visto en toda su vida, estaba seguro que de haberlo llamado “bonito” Zero lo hubiera matado en aquel entonces, y no era solo por su delgada constitución lo que le daba la impresión de su juventud, sus rasgos eran preciosos, su nariz era estrecha y recta, Zero tenía la piel perfecta, su hermosos cabellos plateados y ni que decir de sus hermosos ojos, también estaba el hecho de que era toda una fiera cuando se enojaba, Zero era un hombre que no se dejaba amedrentar por nada y por nadie, simplemente era perfecto y jamás se cansaría de poseerlo, pero sobre todo jamás se cansaría de AMARLO por lo cual se acercó y lo tomo de la cintura para comenzar a besar y mordisquear su cuello, Zero se arqueo y gimió por el placer, llevo ambas manos al miembro de Dante para comenzar a frotarlo, Dante gruño por aquella caricia 

-me vuelves loco preciosura-

Dante giro a Zero y lo levanto de la cintura para hacer que envolviera sus piernas en su cintura, ambos compartían un beso apasionado y con sumo cuidado Dante habia tomado un poco de jabón en sus manos, de forma delicada comenzó a lubricar la entrada de Zero mientras este seguía masturbándolo con sus manos. Dante sabía que puntos tocar en su amado peliplata, aquellos que hacían que Zero se estremeciera, aquellos que hacían que Zero gimiera de placer y aquellos lugares que hacían que Zero le rogara ser penetrado.

-basta… basta de juegos… te quiero dentro… aaaah, de mí-

Dante sonrió, levanto un poco más a Zero y se introdujo dentro de él de una sola embestida, Zero grito de placer y más al sentir la profundidad de aquellas deliciosas embestidas. Los gemidos eran una dulce melodía para ambos, Dante marcaba cada espacio de la piel de su amado y Zero gemía dulcemente para él.

La mente de Zero se desconectó, su cuerpo entero vibrara con tanto placer, su cuerpo entero se sentía más vivo, más sensible, junto su frente contra la de Dante, el agua caliente caía sobre ellos y la boca de Dante devoraba ahora la suya

El duro pene de Dante resbalaba con facilidad dentro de él y era sumamente placentero, Zero retrocedió un poco para moverse y frotar su miembro contra Dante, su pene estaba tan duro que todas las pequeñas sensaciones se incrementaban de forma deliciosa. Se estaba quedando sin aliento por aquel apasionado beso que Dante le brindaba y su pene palpitaba de placer

Dante rompió el beso y retiro el agua de sus ojos- joder Zero, eres delicioso y estar dentro de ti es magnífico-Dante tomo uno de los glúteos de Zero y lo enterró más fuerte en el, Zero gimió por aquella feroz embestida

Zero jadeo y afirmo su agarre sobre el cuello de Dante, tratando de ayudarle para que le penetrara más fuerte, movía su cadera lo mejor que podía, pues Dante lo estremecía demasiado. Dante mordió el labio inferior de Zero mientras lo miraba fijamente. Los ojos de Dante se habían vuelto dorados, el iris más grande de lo normal aquello le decía que el demonio interno de Dante también lo estaba disfrutando

El orgasmo de Zero estaba tan cerca que no podía concentrarse en sus movimientos. Los dedos de sus manos y pies se tensaron y su espalda se puso rígida. Su coordinación se esfumo, estaba demasiado caliente, su capacidad para razonar se habia ido de excursión. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba terminar. Dante parecía no tener ningún problema en seguir sosteniéndolo y penetrándolo.

-oh sí, eso preciosura, eso es todo, termina junto conmigo… que aún tengo varias cosas por hacerte- Dante arqueo la espalda y gruño cerrando fuertemente los ojos, su cuerpo se apretó y el calor surgió a través de su pene. El olor del semen de Zero y aquella forma en la que lo apretaba lo llevaron directamente a su culminación, sus testículos se tensaron y sintió aquella sensación eléctrica del orgasmo recorriendo por toda su columna vertebral, lo puso rígido-¡Zero!- termino con tanta fuerza que a Dante le tomo varios minutos aclarar su mente

Pero en cuanto volvió la razón a él, cerró el agua caliente, tomo una toalla para cubrir a su peliplata y sin salir de Zero se encamino a la habitación nuevamente en un apasionado beso

Dante dejo sobre la cama a Zero, salió de aquella cavidad que lo habia recibido anteriormente y se agacho para introducir el pene de Zero en su boca, Zero gimió y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás en la cama

-¡oh Dios!-

Dante humedeció sus labios y su boca se deslizo más abajo, tomando por completo el pene de Zero, los muslos de Zero se tensaron, por lo que Dante volvió hacer la misma acción de succionar de forma fuerte, a Dante le encantaba mirar las acciones de Zero así como cada gesto que este articulaba en su preciosa cara.

Las manos de Zero sujetaban las sabanas con todo su cuerpo rígido sus nudillos estaban blancos por sujetar con fuerza las sabanas, se retorció y gimió haciendo sentir a Dante todo un rey por darle tanto placer

Podía sentir cada gemido que Zero daba, escuchaba su corazón acelerado, su rápida respiración, Dante se excitaba cada vez más y minuto a minuto su polla se endurecía más, doliendo demasiado, pidiéndole estar nuevamente dentro de su amado

-Dante… voy… yo… ya no…- Dante succiono más fuerte el dulce pene de Zero hasta que sintió aquel dulce néctar, Dante trago todo el semen de Zero, mientras su amado seguía perdido en la sensación del orgasmo, levanto una de sus piernas y aprovechando la sensibilidad que aun tenia se introdujo nuevamente de una fuerte estocada

-aaaaaaaahg, ¡oh mi Dios! ¡Más! ¡Quiero que me folles más!- sí, su pequeño Zero se habia perdido en el placer total y lo disfrutaría por completo

-¡maldición! estas tan apretado como siempre-

-¡muévete! Por favor Dante, muévete-

Dante se empujó suavemente, escuchando los dulces sonidos, jadeos y suspiros. Olía las gotas del pre-semen escurrir de la polla de Zero, sujeto sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas y tiro de el para satisfacer sus impulsos, moviéndose más rápido.

Zero gimió con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando Dante dio en aquel punto que lo volvió loco, Dante lo penetro nuevamente de la misma forma, el cuerpo de Zero se tensó, apretando su culo, Dante gimió y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y observo el placer en el rostro de Zero

-¿te gusta mi amor?-

-¡Dios, si! Más rápido, Dante, más duro-

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Dante, maldita sea, Zero siempre podía ponerlo más caliente y más duro de lo que el mismo podría creer, Zero sintió y juraría que la polla de Dante habia crecido y se habia puesto más gruesa

Dante comenzó a mover su cadera más rápido, estaba follándose a Zero de una forma casi bestial, pero eso les encantaba, los estimulaba aún más, los encendía de formas inimaginables, Dante se agacho para besar a Zero, mientras se hundía fuertemente dentro de él.

Dante se giró en un rápido movimiento para dejar sobre el a Zero, este comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, dejándose caer por completo para que la polla de Dante entrara más profundo, Zero tomo su pene para comenzar a llevar el mismo ritmo que las embestidas de Dante

-aaaah, Dante… Dante… quiero más… estoy demasiado caliente-

Dante tomo las caderas de Zero para ayudarlo en los movientes, Zero lo cabalgaba con fuerza y en ocasiones apretaba su culo, lo cual era sumamente delicioso, Zero dio un gemido alto y profundo, su semen callo en todo el abdomen de Dante cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo con fuerza, pero para Dante no era suficiente, salió del interior de Zero y lo coloco en cuatro para penetrarlo nuevamente

-maldición, maldición, esto es completamente delirante… Dios… me encanta joderte Zero-

-aaaah… aaaah….- 

-si así, gime más, disfrútalo más-

Zero gemía ante cada embestida, Dante lo volvió lo loco, nuevamente se apretó alrededor de Dante y sintió un nuevo orgasmo, Dante se vino con un gemido errático, derramándose dentro de Zero, se desplomo sobre él, respirando con dificultad.

Zero como pudo se giró y envolvió en un abrazo a Dante, con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de su esposo y le brindo un tierno beso, Dante gimió y estaba dispuesto a dar una ronda más, pero el llanto de los pequeños, le puso freno, beso la frente de Zero y se levantó para ponerse unos bóxer

-yo iré por ellos, solo acomódate en la cama cariño- 

-bien-

Zero se acomodó las almohadas en la espalda, su hijos al menos les habían dado un respiro y los habían dejado follar a gusto… 3 meses de abstinencia habia sido un suplicio, pero sus pequeños no entendían esos menesteres… pero no importaba, se habían desahogado lo suficiente 

Dante regreso después de un largo tiempo, al parecer les habia cambiado los pañales, Zero sonrió cuando sus angelitos se pegaron uno a cada uno de sus pezones, al parecer estaban demasiado hambrientos como para esperar a que le tocara el turno a cada uno

-despacio pequeños, o lastimaran a su madre-

-no creo que por el momento eso les interese…-

-supongo… son unos glotones-

Ambos rieron, aquella noche decidieron dejar a los pequeños en su recamara, se dieron un baño rápido para limpiarse y acostarse a descansar un rato, en un par de horas tendrían que levantarse para patear el trasero de algunos vampiros

……….

-es idéntico a ti Zero, aunque también se parece a este… pero es todo un Kiryuu, no puedo creer que por fin pueda conocer a mi Nieto, sin duda eres fuerte Evan, veo en ti la misma determinación que tu madre tenía a tu edad, pero también siento la fuerte presencia de un Sparda en ti, la mezcla perfecta Kiryuu y Sparda… solo espero que la estupidez de tu padre no sea hereditaria.

Definitivamente no podía negar que la expresión de Yori, Kaito y los demás Cazadores era divertida, después de todo Yagari habia corrido prácticamente al reconocer a Evan 

-yo también me alegro mucho de conocerlo, mi mama siempre me hablaba de ti abuelo, tenía tantas ganas de conocerte-

-dale un abrazo a este viejo que nunca espero poder ver una nueva generación Kiryuu, mi nieto-

Evan le habia dado un abrazo a su abuelo, Yagari estaba feliz, Evan era un chico tranquilo, pero fuerte, todo un Cazador, poseía las bellas amatistas de Zero y los cabellos blancos como la nieve de su padre, el abrazo no duro mucho porque Yagari miro a Zero y a Dante quienes cargaban a sus otros hijos, por lo cual soltó a Evan no sin antes darle una sonrisa

-¿ellos?-

-si papa, él es Michael-Zero le entrego al pequeño que llevaba en brazos

-y él es Ichiru… Michael Sparda Kiryuu e Ichiru Sparda Kiryuu- Dante se acercó hasta donde estaba su “suegro”, Yagari tomo a Ichiru, ambos niños se encontraban en sus brazos, eran dos gotitas de agua, idénticos, ambos de cabellitos plateados y ojos azules, Yagari no podía pedir más, de su único ojo habían escurrido algunas lágrimas, aquello habia sorprendido a todos, pero no le importaba, tenía nuevamente de regreso a su hijo y con el venían sus nietos

-¿Qué hay de la Maldición?, después de todo son gemelos- era cierto y aquellas palabras estremecieron a todos los Cazadores

-la maldición se anuló en ellos, puede estar tranquilo Yagari Toga, es verdad que en mis hijos corre la sangre de los Cazadores, la sangre de vampiro también, pero la sangre Demoniaca es más fuerte y esta pudo romper la maldición, después de todo Zero es un Demonio, acepto convertirse en un Demonio completo y eso los hizo inmune a la maldición-

Todos los Cazadores habían cesado los murmullos, Zero era un Demonio, su esposo también lo era y por lo tanto sus hijos también… así que esa energía tan abrumadora, era la energía de un Demonio, y no de cualquier Demonio, pues incluso los Cazadores novatos sabían la historia del Demonio Sparda, el Caballero Oscuro Sparda.

-estoy satisfecho con mis nietos, pero…- Yagari le entrego a los pequeños a Zero y este solo le sonrió a Dante

-¿pero?- habia preguntado Dante con un semblante algo pálido, ¿de verdad Yagari Toga era un simple Cazador? Porque la energía de este hombre comenzaba a asustarlo

-tengo un problema con el padre de mis nietos- Yagari se trono los dedos de sus manos- uno que arreglare ahora mismo- Yagari se habia quitado su gabardina para lanzársela a Kaito- y espero que con esto aprenda a no pasarse de imbécil-Yagari se quitó su sombrero mientras caminaba hacia Dante- y sobre todo- Yagari encendió un cigarrillo-para que el inútil sepa lo preocupado que estuve estos 20 años por mi hijo, pensando que podría estar incluso muerto, para ver si ese estúpido hijo de puta vuelve pensar que “El Ángel de la Muerte” es alguien a quien no debe molestar-

Yagari le habia soltado tremendo golpe en la cara a Dante, haciendo que este saliera volando por una de las paredes, Vergil, Baul, Modeus, Kat, Credo, Trish y Nero estaban sorprendidos, jamás se imaginaron que Yagari Toga tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para mandar a volar a Dante, eso era prácticamente imposible, Yagari era un Cazador, un humano más fuerte por tener ADN Vampírico en sus venas, pero no tanto como para golpear con tanta fuerza a Dante 

Yagari salió corriendo a una velocidad tan rápida, que incluso Zero se sorprendió, todos corrieron afuera y pudieron ver como Yagari tomaba un pie de Dante para azotarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez, Yagari lo levanto nuevamente y lo lanzo hacia arriba dándole una patada en la cara

<< ¿Pero qué carajos?, ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza este hombre?, no puedo leer sus movimientos, si sigue así, en verdad va a matarme>> aquel fue el pensamiento de Dante

Lo fue hasta que noto que Yagari habia saltado para propinarle un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos con los puños cerrados y hacer que azotara en el suelo

-papá, vas a matarlo-

-no te entrometas Kiryuu Zero - Lo habia llamado por su apellido, Yagari estaba muy cabreado y eso no era nada bueno- creo haberte entrenado para soportar esto y más y si este imbécil no puede ni siquiera regresarme un solo golpe no es digno de estar a tu lado, no aceptare que el ESPOSO de mi HIJO sea un DEBILUCHO DE MIERDA, así que no te entrometas-

Dante se puso de pie ante las palabras de Yagari, su suegro no solo le estaba pateando el culo por hacer que se preocupara por Zero, sino también lo estaba probando como Cazador, estaba midiendo su fuerza y su poder, estaba siendo serio y él debía demostrarle que era lo suficientemente fuerte y sobre todo que era digno de Zero

-pero…-

-él tiene razón Zero, así que no te preocupes- Zero solo asintió, Dante miro a Yagari y se irguió por completo para quitarse su gabardina y limpiarse la sangre que caía en su frente- voy a demostrarle que no soy un Debilucho de mierda, así que los juegos se acabaron-

Yagari solo lo miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió con sorna, ese mocoso Sparda, no sabía aun contra quien luchaba

-ya lo veremos hijo del Caballero Oscuro Sparda, solo he de hacerte una advertencia… no… más bien te hare una pregunta antes de volver a patear tu trasero-

-¿Qué pregunta? Dispare anciano-

-¿sabes la historia de la batalla en la cual el Caballero Oscuro Sparda fue vencido por un simple humano?-

Tanto Vergil como Dante se miraron, habían escuchado una estupidez que no podían creer, pero la exclamación que habían soltado Modeus y Baul, los sorprendió

-¿saben de qué habla este anciano?- Dante quería provocar a Yagari, pero al parecer era hombre era inmune ante sus palabras

-imposible…- Modeus miro fijamente a Yagari, ciertamente tenía un parecido, pero aquello habia ocurrido hace muchos siglos, era imposible que fueran la misma persona, pero Baul fue quien hablo

-hace muchos siglos antes de que Sparda sellara a Mundus, solía hacer algunos destrozos, y atacaba a los vampiros, de vez en cuando a los humanos, pero un día, se atravesó en el camino de un Cazador, el Cazador estaba buscando a su presa, un Vampiro sangrepura que tenía que eliminar y por culpa de Sparda el sangrepura escapo y ese Cazador estaba furioso, Sparda pensó que era un humano cualquiera y arremetió contra él, lo que jamás espero fue que el “humano” detendría su ataque, Sparda lo habia atacado con Yamato, pero el Cazador habia detenido el golpe con sus manos, aquel día el General de la Legión del Infierno, el Legendario Caballero Oscuro habia caído arrodillado ante un humano, el humano lo habia superado en fuerza, en agilidad y en estrategia, pero aquello fue lo que hizo que su padre entrara en razón y más por las palabras de ese hombre-

-ustedes estaban ahí ¿recuerdan cuales fueron esas palabras?-

-si- respondió Modeus- Sparda le pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano me haya derrotado? Y usted le respondió que habia sido fácil, ya que no poseía convicción alguna, que estaba listo para morir por nada, Sparda no comprendió y lo admito yo tampoco lo entendí…, pero usted dijo “aquellos que están dispuestos a morir por nada, nunca serán rivales para un Cazador, aquellos sin convicción, sin fe y sin amor, siempre perderán ya que su vida les es insignificante, así que desde un principio ya están vencidos…, Pero aquellos que tienen por quien luchar, aquellos que tienen la convicción de luchar para proteger algo valioso, aquellos que están dispuestos a dar su vida por amor, ellos vencerán”-

-esas fueron exactamente mis palabras, fueron las palabras que le dije a tu padre, un par de años después me busco y encontró, tuvimos un segundo enfrentamiento y esa vez pudo golpearme 3 veces, por supuesto barrí el piso con él nuevamente, pero en la tercera ocasión en la que nos enfrentamos quedo en un empate, luchamos por 10 días y ambos quedamos hechos mierda, tu padre me conto que habia encontrado a una hermosa mujer, una humana a la cual amaba, pero que era aún más feliz porque Eva le habia dado la dicha de ser padre de dos hermosos gemelos, a los cuales habían llamado Vergil y Dante, tu padre me dijo que quería que al menos uno de sus hijos se casara con una hija mía, le respondí que eso jamás pasaría a menos que su hijo pudiera darme un solo golpe y ¿Qué crees? Eso aún no ha pasado-

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, ¿Quién demonios era en realidad Yagari?, incluso Zero estaba impresionado, su padre le habia dicho que habia enfrentado grandes batallas, pero jamás le habia contado todo por completo

-¿quién es usted en realidad?-

-un Cambion o hibrido al igual que ustedes, pero mi estirpe es más antigua, Matier la protectora del antiguo Clan de Vie de Marli, sabe mucho más de mí, pero esa anciana no está por lo tanto tendré que ser yo quien te lo explique, veras mi existencia es más antigua, soy la prueba de que una vez Argosax tuvo un corazón...-

-¿Qué?-

-mi padre fue Argosax y mi madre una simple curandera, él se enamoró de ella y de su gran amor nací yo, pero la guerra y el que los humanos asesinaran a mi madre hicieron que Argosax sintiera odio por la humanidad, el Clan de Vie de Marli, se hizo cargo de mi después de la muerte de mi madre… en fin fui criado con amor y compasión… por lo tanto cuando se creó la Asociación de Cazadores me les uní y heme aquí… conocí a tu padre, le patee el trasero dos ocasiones y la última vez le dije que si su hijo lograba golpearme una sola vez, aceptaría que se casara con una de mis hijas… pero mi prometida fue mordida por un sangrepura y tuve que matarla, pues habia caído en el nivel E junto a mi hijo el cual aún no nacía, Taito, Kaito, Ichiru, Zero y Sayori son mis hijos adoptivos, estas con Zero SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO y si quieres estar con el cumplirás con la palabra de tu padre… devuélveme un solo golpe y serás digno de mi hijo ante mis ojos-

Ok, aquello habia sido toda una revelación para los Demonios presentes, Zero apenas lograba conectar los puntos, aun le faltaba algo de historia Demoniaca, pero si no mal recordaba Argosax fue un poderoso rey que una vez gobernó el mundo de los demonios y siendo un Dios y un Demonio, se consideraba que fue la deidad más malvada de todos los tiempos de las leyendas del Clan Vie de Marli.

Pero si su padre era tan poderoso ¿Por qué dejo que Cross hiciera de las suyas? Y parecía que su padre le estuviese leyendo la mente por que le contesto

-eso es fácil Zero, al final en mis venas no corre la sangre de un Cazador, aunque elegí ser uno, al final soy mitad dominio y mitad humano, solo un Cazador debía detener a Cross-

Ahora todo era claro, Yagari era solo un Guardián, uno que no intervenía en las cosas a menos que fuera necesario, respetaba las Leyes de los Cazadores y por ello no habia intervenido en contra de Cross, definitivamente su padre era extraordinario

-bien, entonces comencemos Yagari Toga-

-eso estaba esperando mocoso-

Sin duda habia sido una demostración espeluznante, habían luchado por 20 días en un domo de energía especial que Yagari habia creado, Dante incluso usaba su Devil Trigger y no fue hasta el día 20 en que por fin pudo atravesar la mano de Yagari con Rebellión

-me doy por satisfecho mocoso-

Yagari tomo a Dante de la solapa y lo llevo arrastrando hasta la oficina de Zero, donde se lo arrojo a su hijo

-aquí está tu esposo, no lo deje tan maltratado, así que no me reclames, pueden seguir casados, me llevo a mis nietos, necesitan pasar tiempo de calidad con su abuelo-

Zero solo sintió y miro como Yagari se llevaba sus dos pequeños bultitos, Evan sonreía de oreja a oreja y se habia ido con su abuelo, dejando a sus padres a solas

-¿sigues vivo?-

-si… apenas… enserio tu padre es un Demonio y no lo digo solo por la paliza, lo digo literalmente, creo que disfruto cada golpe que me dio, incluso… estoy pensando… que los veinte días… fueron por los 20 años que desapareciste… una paliza por cada año…-

-puede ser-

-auch creo que me rompió algunos huesos-

-no lo creo, mejor levántate y ve a darte un baño, apestas horrible-

-que esposo tan cruel tengo-

-solo ve a dormir y a comer, sabes que estarán en perfectas condiciones en unas pocas horas-

-sabes deberías estar cuidándome y apapachándome, he sido brutalmente golpeado, ¡mira como dejo mi hermoso rostro!-

-no puedo creer que te estés quejando tanto… de todas formas hay que hablar seriamente, Kuran envió una Carta, dice que si no me presento el día de hoy en el Consejo Vampírico y clamo por su perdón de rodillas, atacaran a los Cazadores y los destruirán al anochecer-

-entonces esta noche se define todo-

-así es-

-bien, iré a darme un baño y a comer-

-Evan te trajo una muda de ropa hace varios días- Zero se habia puesto de pie para sacar un pequeño bolso y entregárselo a Dante-te espero para comer-

-bien, entonces no tardo cariño-

Dante salió de la oficina de Zero y todos los cazadores se sorprendieron de verlo todo golpeado y ensangrentado, pero caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido, pregunto dónde estaban los baños y uno joven lo guio hasta donde se encontraba un baño privado, ahí encontró a Yagari junto a sus hijos, estaban en un pequeño baño termal y al parecer los bebes estaban muy a gusto en el agua

-mamá te dijo de la carta-

-si ya me ha informado, me supongo que todos están listos-

-al parecer tu hermano y los otros demonios comenzaron con los entrenamientos, Zero sello la caldera y destruyo el corazón de la mujer encapuchada, se comenzó con la fabricación de las nuevas armas, se llevara un tiempo y los cazadores saben que por ello no podrán luchar-

-es lo mejor, muchos son muy jóvenes e inexpertos en batalla, Zero quiere que la Asociación de Cazadores se levante siendo más fuerte, quiere recuperar sus raíces y sus cimientos-

-lo entiendo-

-por cierto ¿Quién era esa mujer encapuchada?-

-la versión corta seria…. Que era una vampiresa que se apiado de los humanos, su nombre era Sibele y era la pareja de Kaname, ambos defendían a los humanos… en fin al ver que no podrían contra los Vampiros, Sibele les ofreció a los humanos su sangre, aquellos que bebieron su sangre hasta el punto de envenenarse y que lograron sobrevivir se convirtieron en los primeros Cazadores, pero también ofreció su corazón, el cual fue arrojado a la Caldera, este se convirtió en el Metal Madre, Kuran les enseño a los cazadores como crear las armas y cuando vio que estos podrían protegerse solos, entro en Letargo-

-¿Qué paso con la mujer?-

-se dice que los Cazadores usaron un hechizo para preservar su cuerpo y que sus restos fueron depositados en un Abadía la cual fue sellada con magia antigua-

-ese Kuran, me imagino que es el mismo Kuran al que nos enfrentaremos ¿Cómo despertó del letargo?-

-Rido Kuran… él lo despertó, ya sabes la típica historia cliché, ambicionaba el poder, quería poseer a su hermana la cual eligió a su otro hermano, tomo al primer hijo de sus hermanos al cual habían llamado Kaname en honor al primer Kuran… lo asesino para poder despertar al Ancestro, el ancestro lo dejo mal herido y Rido escapo, el ancestro tomo la forma de un bebe. Los Kuran lo criaron, luego Rido apareció cuando se enteró que sus hermanos habían tenido una hija y la ocultaban, asesino a su hermano, su hermana sello a su hija en humana y falleció en el proceso, Kuran volvió a dejarlo sumamente herido y Rido apenas pudo escapar…-

-y fue cuando Cross adopto a la mocosa y todo se fue a la mierda ¿cierto?-

-exacto… pero Zero ha regresado y al parecer la Asociación tendrá nuevos Aliados y las sanguijuelas se llevaran una enorme sorpresa-

-jodida sorpresa les ha preparado Zero-

-por cierto tengo flojera, no luchare, me quedare cuidando de mis nietos, hazte cargo de Akatsuki-

-¿Qué? Se supone que iré por Kuran-

-y también por Akatsuki o ¿quieres otra paliza?, se supone que eres más fuerte que ellos, no pasara nada si te ocupas primero del chupasangre de las llamitas-

-no… digo… cuide bien de Ichiru y de Michael…-

-¿por quién me tomas? Te recuerde que he criado bien a mis hijos, es más que obvio que se cómo cambiar un pañal y hacer unos biberones… menudo idiota de yerno que me ha tocado…-

Dante habia terminado de bañarse y de vestirse, así que salió del lugar para ir a comer con Zero, su suegro era todo un demonio cruel y despiadado, además sus pequeños parecían estar muy, pero muy a gusto con su abuelo

-pequeños traidores-

-no te quejes, mi padre solo te está castigando un poco-

-pero se está escudando en mis hijos-

-solo vamos a comer, me muero de hambre-

Ambos fueron al comedor, Dante habia comido la ración de unos 60 cazadores, pero no lo culpaban, habia peleado con Yagari por 20 días y sin descanso

……….

DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE TITULA: MÚSICA PARA JUGAR | La Mejor Música Electrónica 2019 Mix  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ97-EZh7xQ  
derechos reservados de © SunMusic

La noche habia llegado y con ello todo estaba silencioso, Kaname y Yuuki estaban furiosos pues Zero solo habia regresado una carta que decía “que se pudra su trasero, esperen sentados por que no iré, váyanse al puto infierno o si quieren yo mismo los envió”, los Vampiros habían llegado a la Asociación de Cazadores y Cross iba con ellos, Kaname y Cross caminaron hacia el frente al ver a Zero a unos cuantos metros 

-todavía estas a tiempo de salvar a tus hombres Kiryuu, lo único que tienes que hacer es arrodillarte y pedir perdón, además de besar los pies de mi amada Yuuki a quien lastimaste gravemente, es más que obvio que recibirás un castigo apropiado, pero salvaras la vida de los Cazadores-

-Kaname está dispuesto a perdonarte, no seas tonto Zero, solo debes entregarme la Asociación y jurar le lealtad a Kaname y Yuuki-

-ambos pueden irse a la mierda-

-¿acaso crees que podrás ganarme Kiryuu?, Cross se encargó eliminar a aquellos que serían un estorbo en nuestros planes, tus cazadores solo son niños a los que enviaras al matadero-

-¿quién dijo que mis Cazadores lucharían contra ustedes?-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que escuchaste Vampiro…-

Cross y Kaname pudieron observar cómo se acercaban algunas personas, pero Kaname se sorprendió y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula

-es imposible… maldito Kiryuu-

-tú fuiste el que declaro la guerra Kaname Kuran, te presento a mi Esposo Dante Sparda, a mi Cuñado Vergil Sparda, mi otro cuñado Nero Ángelo, a mis aliados Kat, Lady, Trish, Baul, Modeus y a mi hijo Evan Sparda Kiryuu,…una vez concluidas las presentaciones, entonces… que esta guerra de inicio…-

Zero sonrió tétricamente y corrió a una velocidad impresionante y fue hasta ese momento que Kaname se percató que Zero era un Demonio

-son Demonios ATAQUEN y mátenlos rápidamente, protejan a Yuuki-

Su orden habia sido lenta, los Niveles E eran arrasados por un demonio Blanco y aquellos Cazadores de Elite que habían quedado con vida, Credo junto a otro cazador estaban capturando a los Cazadores que habían sido convertidos en Niveles E, Cross era atacado por Vergil, Takuma tenía dificultades para luchar contra Nero, Kaname pudo ver como ese hombre llamado Dante habia saltado para cortar de un solo tajo la cabeza de Akatsuki y después desenvainar su espada para atacarlo a él.

Evan el hijo de Zero luchaba contra Hanabusa, pero Evan fruncía el ceño, se veía molesto y al mismo tiempo confundido, así que rápidamente noqueo a Hanabusa para tomarlo como un saco de papas y llevarlo dentro de la barrera. Nero habia hecho lo mismo con Takuma, ambos habían dejado a Takuma y a Hanabusa encadenados y cerca de Yagari para que este los vigilara

-¿es enserio?-

-si- tanto Nero como Evan habían respondido molestos y al mismo tiempo habían vuelto a salir de la barrera para apoyar a Modeus

-hey Kat, no mates al chiquillo-

-¿Por qué Baul?, es solo un vampiro molesto-

-solo te advierto que no lo hagas-

-Demonios… lo llevare con los otros dos- Kat que se estaba divirtiendo felizmente, noqueo a Shikki y lo llevo junto a Takuma y Hanabusa, Yagari se le quedo observando pero ella solo se encogió de hombros

-a mí no me mire, es de Baul-

-¿alguien más con malos gustos?-

-yo- Patty había levantado la mano- la chica rubia que está peleando con Trish-

-jodida suerte la suya, que gustitos tienen-

-no es mi culpa, soy nueva en esto de ser Demonio, al menos es linda-

Yagari y Kat negaron con la cabeza, Kat salió de la barrera y atrapo a Rima justo cuando Trish la habia lanzado con un potente ataque, de igual forma estaba desmayada junto a Takuma, Aido y Shikki

-por mucho mi yerno es mejor que estos chupasangres-

-o vamos, no te queje abuelito, Tío Vergil también es lindo, es más, como su pareja debiste luchar en su lugar ¿Qué pasa si Cross lo lastima?-

-un Sparda jamás perdería contra Cross, a todo esto ¿Cómo sabes tú, que tu Tío Vergil es mi pareja?-

-los vi sin querer en el invernadero, fui por fresas porque quería hacer un postre y los vi, también los escuche-

-no te creo-

-“oh si Toga, mas, mas, dame más”,… “tú lo pediste voy a partirte el c%#/…- Yagari habia tapado la boca de su “nieta”, esa niña no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar, al parecer lo habia aprendido de Zero y de Dante

-cierra el pico-

-págame por mi silencio-

-no tienes pruebas de lo que dices-

-tome fotografías y un muy laaaaargo video-

-mocosa extorsionista-

-abuelo, negocios son negocios, así que ¿compras mi silencio?-

-¿Qué me costara?-

-la nueva línea de Ropa, Primavera-Verano de mi tienda favorita-

-hecho-

-te entregare las evidencias, en el momento que tenga mi pago-

-trato hecho mocosa-

Decir que Vergil estaba rojo era poco, Nero y Dante se reían de él, porque al parecer si habían escuchado a Paty y a Yagari… bueno prácticamente todos habían escuchado

Aun así siguieron con lo suyo, Lady le habia perforado el corazón a Ruka con su bazuca, Modeus habia partido literalmente a Seiren por la mitad, Credo y Andros habían atrapado a los Cazadores que habían sido mordidos, los Niveles E habían sido reducidos a Cenizas y Zero arrastraba del cabello a Yuuki por el piso silbando alegremente

Kaname se dio cuenta que Dante solo estaba jugando con él, Vergil y Zero se acercaron a donde Kaname estaba arrodillado y lanzaron a Yuuki y a Cross junto a el

Los vampiros nobles que habían quedado con vida, así como los ancianos del Consejo estaban mirando atentamente lo que sucedería… lo único que habían visto era como volaban las cabezas de Cross, Yuuki y Kaname, además del estruendo de un disparo y con ellos, los cuerpos de Kaname y Yuuki habían desaparecido en un cumulo de luces 

-fue bastante fácil, saben quiero comer pizza y una buena cerveza-

-por lo general esas cosas no me gustan, pero se me han antojado, al igual que esas fresas que tanto te gustan-

-Vergil… no me digas que estas…-

-porque no le preguntas al idiota que acaban de extorsionar con ropa-

-creo que eso es un si… supongo que es la venganza Sparda en contra de mi padre jajajajajajaja-

Zero habia comenzado a reír al igual que los demás, Dante simplemente tomo a su hermoso peliplata para besarlo, ambos comenzaron a caminar, Evan habia corrido hacia ellos y habia tomado la mano de su padre

-¿tendré primos?-

-muchos de eso no lo dudes hijo mío-

-¿crees que tío Vergil se ponga como mamá cuando estaba esperando a Ichiru y Michael?-

-será peor, mucho peor jajajajajaja-

……….

De eso ya hacía muchos años, Yagari sí que habia sufrido con los cambios hormonales de Vergil durante el embarazo, pero habían tenido a un par de gemelitas hermosas, Amelia y Sara de 14 años y ahora tenían un pequeño de 5 años, Erik quien era bastante travieso

Decir que Takuma, Hanabusa, Rima y Shikki no sufrieron para ganarse el corazón de Nero, Evan, Baul y Paty también seria mentir, los habían hecho sufrir bastante por todo el daño que le habían hecho a Zero pero un par de años (7 para ser exactos) bastaron para perdonarlos

Nero y Takuma tenían un niño de 3 años, Baul y Shikki un niño de también 3 años y un bebe de 5 meses, Paty y Rima una niña de 2 años. 

Hanabusa tenía 4 meses de embarazo y seria su primer hijo con Evan, que ciertamente tenía un talento extraordinario como Cazador, para Evan habia sido muy difícil perdonar a Hanabusa por todo lo que le habia hecho a su mama, pero incluso Zero se habia apiadado por el llanto constante de Hanabusa cada vez que era rechazado cruelmente por su hijo, pero al final y con su intervención su hijo habia aceptado a Hanabusa

Modeus y Sayori también tendrían a su primer bebe, Sayori tenía 3 meses y Modeus estaba feliz, ya no se veía tan triste y sombrío, sin duda Yori era su vida.

Credo y Lady tenían una niña de 8 años, Kaito y Kat tenían un par de mellizos de 5 años, Trish y Kirye un pequeño de 7 años.

Claro que Dante y Zero no se habían quedado atrás, aquella noche tan apasionada habia traído a su pequeño Arias de ahora 9 años y un par de años después su pequeña Eva de 2 años también les acompañaba 

Los Cazadores junto a la Asociación habían vuelto a resurgir de entre las cenizas, su presencia era intimidante, y los vampiros se mantenían a raya, pues los cazadores ya no se andaban con medias tintas… a menos claro que quisieran morir, ellos estaban más que dispuestos a exterminarlos

Pero los Cazadores no solo cazaban Vampiros, también cazaban Demonios que aun querían destruir a los humanos y a la tierra… pero ciertamente, enfrentarse a los Cazadores liderados por Kiryuu Zero y Dante Sparda era un suicidio… uno hermoso y muy letal 

FIN


End file.
